She's a lady
by nicolebasswinchester
Summary: Based after season 10.


Alli's POV

No matter how much I tried to forget about him I just couldn't. Why did he have to go do this? Laying on my bed still thinking it all over. My phone rang for the billionth time even after two months he still called and texted all the time. I decided since I would eventually have to see him tomorrow at school why not answer.

"What do you want?" I said with annoyance in my voice.

"Alli?" Drew asked surprised.

"You did call my phone. What do you want? I thought I made it perfectly clear I didn't want to talk to you. And still you try to contact me every minute of everyday."

"I know. I..I just wanted to explain."

"There's nothing really to explain. I understand the process of sex, and the fact that you had some kind of it with that slut."

"Ok there's nothing to explain then. But I still just wanted to talk to you. I miss you and I'm so sorry. I don't know why I did it, I really liked you and I still do. It just happened, she was all over me and we weren't exactly having sex…." Drew was interrupted.

"Excuse me, so your saying just because I didn't have sex with you. That it is all my fault why you did what you did. You have to be kidding me Drew. To actually think I had real feelings for you makes me sick."

"Ok ok I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. None of this is your fault."

My brother Sav was behind me I didn't even realize it or the fact that I was crying. Sav snatched the phone from me.

"Hey listen her stop calling my sister! She wants nothing to do with you, and the next time I see you. I'll make sure you understand that concept!" Sav yelled then hung up.

"Are you ok?" Sav asked

"Yes I'm good. Just tired. Thank you though." I said.

"Okay well get some sleep, and like I said 'you won't have to deal with Drew' Anytime you need me I'm here." Sav said and left my room.

Before I drifted off to sleep like always I saw his face.

Alli's POV

As I walking to school with my new blue tacky uniform on. My hair was lightly curled and I had dark make up on not too dark but dark. I couldn't help but shake nervously and feel as my heart kept on wanting to jump out of my chest. I know I shouldn't have been feeling this way Drew hurt me and its unfixable, but even though I hated him I still cared about him so much.

"Alli! Are you ignoring me?" Claire called from behind me snapping me out of my thoughts.

"No Sorry Claire. I was just thinking." I said turning to see she was by my side now wearing identical uniform as mine with her hair curled and light make up on. She had to be the only girl that could pull off this look .

"Oh Drew." Claire stated

"Am I thought obvious?" I asked as Claire nodded. "I don't know what's wrong with me Claire. I should fucking hate the guy I mean I do but. I should hate him so much to not even want to think about him." I said as we reached the front of the school. Claire stopped me.

"Alli you like him, you can't just turn off those feelings even though he hurt you. It's going to take sometime, you know when K.C dumped me to go out with Jenna. It hurt and I still liked him but you'll eventually find someone better like I did with Eli."

"What if I don't want anyone better? What if I just want him, even though it makes me sick to say that. I'm sorry Claire for taking this out on you. You're a great best friend." I said giving Claire a huge hug.

"That's what best friends are for. It's ok Alli, what ever you decide to do with you and drew I support you. But what are you going to do when you have to see him?"

"Fuck. I haven't thought that through exactly. Just promise me you'll stay by my side all day."

"Okay I promise. We better hurry to go get our schedules." Claire said and then we begun to walk the dreaded stairs. We walked through the door, down the hallway towards the tables still no sign of Drew.

"Alli Bhandari." I stated to the table to get my schedule. As the girl passed it to me the bell rang. Me and Claire were the last ones there.

"Alli what do you have first period? I have geometry!" Claire squealed she was always so excited for the first day, I usually was too but now everything changed.

"I have history. So your gonna have to leave me alone aren't you?" I asked already knowing the answer before Claire nodded. "It's ok but I have to go to my locker anyways." We hugged and Claire went the opposite way.

I went to my locker everyone was already all in class. As I opened my locker I saw the picture from the photo booth of me and drew. I hurried and slammed my locker and rushed to my first class. As I walked through the door I hurried and went towards my teacher telling him I'm sorry I was late.

"It's okay Ms. Bhandari. Just don't let it happen again. Now take a seat next to Mr. Torres."

Before I looked up I was desperately praying it was Adam Torres not Drew Torres. But of course my prayers were not answered there sat Drew looking at me shocked I slowly walked over to my seat and sat down avoiding any contact with him.

Drew's POV

I can't believe she's here, I mean I knew she was gonna go to school but I can't believe she's sitting right next to me right now. She's looks even more beautiful then she did before even in that fucking uniform. I just kept on staring at her.

She turned towards me. "Can you stop fucking staring at me!" She said as the bell rang.

"No." I said I kept watching as she rolled her eyes, and got up from her seat. She looked so sexy when she was mad. I wanted to tackle her right now with my lips. I followed her out the door to her locker. As we got there she turned to me.

"I don't care about you anymore Drew. I mean you think a guy would get the hint. A girl ignores his calls, texts, emails, sexts, name it and she's ignored. But still he thinks he's got a shot, and why is that? After he cheated on her with a slut that he probably got a STD from." Alli said smirking.

"Because he's not gonna give up on her. He made a horrible mistake and trust me he's been paying for it not being able to talk to her. You do care or you wouldn't be talking to me right now, and by the way the guy doesn't have an STD." I said smiling walking off before she could say anything.

My next classes went on and on finally lunch was here and maybe I would see her. I opened my locker to see pictures of me and Alli and the sticker that I made that said '_Alli's Boyfriend'. _When someone came up form behind me and wrapped theirs arms around me. These were not her arms so who could it be.

I turned around to see the person I hate the most in this entire world Bianca.

"Get the fuck off me!" I snapped. Pulling her off me.

"What's wrong Drew afraid you annoying girlfriend's gonna see." she smiled at me. In made me sick to even think about what occurred between us.

"First of all she's not annoying unlike some people. Second were not dating anymore thanks to you. Third I can't believe that I gave up Alli for a casual fuck with you."

"Would you like to do it again?" Bianca asked running her hand down over my belt.

"No it isn't worth it ." I pushed her hand from me. "Your to loose for me, and the fact I'm in love with Alli Bhandari." I shut my locker and turned to walk when I saw Alli with Claire and Eli.

She looked at me like she was about to cry. I didn't know if it was from seeing me with Bianca or saying that I was in love with her.


End file.
